lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copying Incidents
Copying incidents in which LordStarscream100's videos are copied or reuploaded without permission have occurred numerous times over the years. Some of these incidents have been more significant and major than others, for various reasons. Incidents Marquis Golar In 2014, a younger YouTuber named Marquis Golar filmed the official trailer for Ninjago and reuploaded it on his YouTube channel. Golar claimed that he was making the film, when in actuality it was Scott's project, and Golar had no part in making it or the trailer. Scott confronted Golar over the trailer, and instead of reporting it like in later incidents, demanded that he take it down. Golar claimed that his cousin forced him to reupload the trailer, otherwise he'd delete his YouTube account. Scott refused to believe this, and had Golar remove the trailer nevertheless. Tensions remained between the two for some time, before Golar eventually went inactive on YouTube. At some point, his channel was removed from YouTube, and he hasn't returned since. Leonardo Ag Studios In August 2015, a Spanish YouTuber named Leonardo Ag Studios began making Ninjago films that were recreations and reenactments of Scott's Ninjago films. Though Leonardo didn't reupload the films, he did remake them with his own visuals and sets. He also used much of the same music, and based the cinematography and story off Scott's films. Leonardo also utilized Scott's live-action filming style, and stole several characters he created. Leonardo also copied several of Scott's video descriptions, emulating him as much as he possibly could. Several trailers he made also copied Scott's Ninjago trailers. For instance, the trailer for Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer was recreated almost shot-for-shot in the trailer for Leonardo's film, Ninjago Posesion. Scott was flattered by Leonardo's appreciation for his films, but remained frustrated by him copying them. Due to him recreating his work and not directly reuploading it, Scott didn't intend to report any of his content, except when he reuploaded Scott's rescored trailer for The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Initially, Leonardo didn't credit Scott for any of the videos' concepts, until Scott asked him to do so. Many of the older videos, however, still didn't give Scott any credit, and several of them gained tens of thousands of views. Over the years, Leonardo continued to emulate Scott's films. In April 2018, Leonardo released a film titled Do not play with the devil, which emulated The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods; he used some of the film's score without crediting Scott. By July 2018, the popularity of his channel had fallen; many of his videos gained fewer views and more dislikes. His most recent project was the ongoing film Ninjago Posesion, which never met completion. In mid-August 2018, Leonardo's channel was terminated due to copyright issues. Scott confirmed he had no part in the channel's takedown. He started a new channel, Ag Studios, on August 14. Diamond hero189 From early to mid-April 2017, a YouTuber named "diamond hero189" reuploaded the entirety of Ninjago and Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer in 60 separate parts, each of which ranged from being six to eight minutes in length. On each of his videos, "Diamond" asked people to subscribe to see more of 'his/her' movies. He/she also reuploaded the teaser trailer for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, assuring viewers that he/she's making a third Ninjago film. Scott confronted Diamond on April 16 over the copied videos. He initially intended to report him and have the channel removed, but due to the large number of copied videos, and the tediousness of having to report each one, he simply asked that Diamond take them down. He/she quickly obliged. It is possible that Diamond's channel was later removed from YouTube, as he/she can no longer be found on there. 9 Media : This user has since changed their name to "MovieGasm.com". '' In June 2017, a popular YouTuber named 9 Media, who gained over 100,000 subscribers and millions of views, reuploaded the custom trailer Scott edited for ''Transformers: The Last Knight. As later stated by 9 Media, another user had initially reuploaded the video, which led him to believe it wasn't fanmade (although Scott had put "LordStarscream100" in the ratings logo at the start of the video). Scott learned this after reporting the reuploaded trailer, which caused it to be taken down and 9 Media received a copyright strike as a result. During this time, 9 Media had continued reuploading the trailer in his compilation videos - despite knowing it was fanmade. He never gave credit to Scott for making the trailer. Infuriated over the copyright strike, 9 Media threatened to take legal action against Scott and have his channel removed. The copied trailer was eventually brought back up, and Scott chose not to pursue the issue any further. At this point, 9 Media had begun pirating and uploading leaked scenes from Transformers: The Last Knight on his channel - which was extremely illegal, especially as he was profiting off the videos. In June 2018, 9 Media's channel was terminated due to repeated instances of severe copyright infringement. However, on July 5, his channel was reinstated and he resumed posting videos. Ultraninja 2 On April 25, 2018, a YouTuber named Ultraninja 2 reuploaded Scott's ultimate trailer for Avengers: Infinity War, only a few days after he posted it to YouTube. The video was on YouTube for nearly three months, until on July 15, a YouTuber told Scott of the copied trailer. In copying the trailer, the user claimed he edited it and also copied Scott's video description. YouTube removed the video the next day. Not long after, Ultraninja removed most of the videos from his channel for reasons unknown. It is possible this was in response to the trailer being removed, though Scott says "none of his actions were necessary". Category:Real Life Events